


艳遇（追星网红糕×未红明星饼）

by dblktkshb



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 车震预警
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblktkshb/pseuds/dblktkshb
Summary: 六千字激情短打了解一下，不出意外应该还有一个番外，嗯，对的





	艳遇（追星网红糕×未红明星饼）

高瀚宇拿到玩偶服的时候，不，应该是还没拿到之前就开始后悔了。

 

这样一点都不好玩的！但是愿赌服输。更何况他堂堂男子汉，也不能干这食言的事儿。

 

得，绝逼自己找罪受。——毕竟这事儿说到底还是怨他自己。

 

他高瀚宇，根正苗红一好青年，作为新时代一名网红，22号那天那场直播的时候就不该跟直播间的粉丝们打赌闹着玩。

 

他平时直播，一般都是唱唱歌跳跳舞聊聊天偶尔兴致起来了直播自己健身——他自己健身狂魔一个，那天也是如同往常一样的，刚好周六他有空闲时间。快要圣诞节了，同为单身狗，大家搁一起凑个热闹嘛——他记得他开播的时候是这么说的。

 

是的，他还单着呢。这点他的粉丝们也是花了点儿时间才接受的，毕竟有颜有身材歌唱得好听还会跳舞，这样的男人，怎么可能还单着?

 

然而事实的确如此，连高瀚宇自己都觉得奇怪，不过他也没太上心，往往念头刚一起来瞬间就被抛到脑后了。

 

三点半开播，之后又嘚瑟自己圣诞节有一天假期的高瀚宇狠狠拉了一波仇恨，才算是安生了一会儿，看了看时间差不多一个小时了，觉得没什么事情了准备下播，不过被一条弹幕吸引了一点注意力。

 

“崽，你家大爷今天会发微博。”

 

确切说，不是他家大爷，就是他喜欢的一个小明星——说小倒不是因为年纪问题，就是……单纯地不红，大概十八线那种，都好几年了一直不瘟不火的，佛系得要命，本名季肖冰粉丝送爱称“大爷”。

 

他知道他还是在伯邑考那时候，到现在好几年了，他的粉丝几乎都知道他喜欢这个小明星，时不时都要拿出来调侃他一下。

 

他毫不客气翻了个白眼，“崽什么崽，我可比你们大多了，”在弹幕风向变之前继续往下说，“不可能，大爷最近进组拍戏呢，哪有时间?！肯定不会发的。”

 

他一个人跟弹幕的千军万马拉扯了一会儿，索性拍了桌子一锤定音，“那来打赌好了。”

 

弹幕一片附和之声。

 

“要是大爷没发微博，就是我赢了，你们就不准再提让我穿女装的事儿了。”

 

弹幕一片嘘声，“那要是发了呢?”

 

“要是大爷发了微博，……那你们说呢?”

 

他好整以暇地看着弹幕撕扯了有十分钟差不多，好不容易他们能有个机会提要求，各个人想法都不一样，一时间不可开交，高瀚宇正准备开口的时候，屏幕上一条特别标注的弹幕悠悠飘过，“要不就圣诞节出去直播勾搭一个小哥哥吧”

 

等他反应过来，弹幕的风向居然出奇地一致了——合着都觉得他是该有个男朋友是吧?

 

“行，就这么定了。”反正大爷他今天肯定……突然有电话打进来。

 

“喂?哎，妈。……啊，饺子啊，还没吃呢。……哦哦哦哦，我知道了，我晚餐吃就好了嘛……不，不会的……没有，既然您开口了今天就先不吃健身餐了……嗯嗯……对……是，我知道了……我能的……行，好……那挂了，嗯。”

 

呼——吃饺子啊，，，等等，刚刚她说今天……冬至?

 

听完了电话的弹幕一片幸灾乐祸。也不仅仅是对高瀚宇面对自己母上大人秒怂的态度，还有的是，这位大爷，号称节气播报员——就是不知道怎么回事最近每逢节气必发微博。

 

高瀚宇心里第一个念头是:凉了这次。所以刚刚到底是谁给了他那么大自信啊，只是面上不动声色，完美演绎脸上笑嘻嘻心里mmp，宝宝心里苦但是宝宝不说。

 

……然后六点再上播的人是真的没办法不动声色了。

 

“woc……”纵使觉得再欲哭无泪，这句话还是没骂到一半就噤了声，不能说脏话，不能说脏话，不能说脏话。委屈巴巴撇着嘴垂着眼帘装可怜博同情“打个商量呗都～”

 

不行，弹幕态度很坚决。圣诞节，直播，勾搭小哥哥，没得商量。

 

然后高瀚宇面上对着手机屏幕自言自语长达一个小时实际一个人PK几万人滔滔不绝讨价还价——最后好歹迎合圣诞节的氛围，穿玩偶服，直播，勾搭小哥哥。最后还成功把自己送上了当日直播热门。

 

简直不知道是该笑还是该哭。

 

不管怎么样，直播勾搭小哥哥是要成定局了。勾个什么玩意儿小哥哥！?小哥哥能有大爷好看吗？哼！

 

开着自己的车到了附近广场，把车停在附近商场的地下停车场里换好了玩偶服才慢悠悠往外边晃。这个点挺晚的了，差不多快九点了。他磨磨蹭蹭的——不是，怎么会是拖延时间呢，绝对不是，伸头是一刀缩头不还是一刀，早死晚死都得死，balabalabala……总之不是拖延时间。不是，他不承认。

 

他抱着熊本熊玩偶的头套，拿着手机刚开播，进入直播间的人数蹭蹭涨得把他吓了一跳。

 

这么多人！?……哦吼吼，强颜欢笑.jpg

 

“啊，今天好冷啊……我里面穿的，就一件毛衣，还好，这样还不算太冷……什么?还要你们挑人，这个可没说……对啊，我的确是要准备个东西，要不买只玫瑰花?咦——怎么想怎么诡异的好吗?！……哦，是吗？大爷发微博了！?说了什么……嗯嗯，那挺好的……唱什么歌，不唱我要带头套了……”

 

结果还是拉扯着闲聊了好久。他带着头套，只能从嘴巴那个地方看手机屏幕和前面的路，手机拍摄的内容也不是他自己——被遮挡了脸就看不了什么了。

 

挺像是在遛粉的，有那么几个瞬间高瀚宇这样想，仔细想想，也不是没有道理。他就负责拿着手机四处转着直播给他们看，可不就是遛嘛。

 

圣诞节太热闹了，这边广场大多是情侣一起，时不时就会碰见有拥吻在一起的，看着着实虐狗。高瀚宇索性买了一捧玫瑰花，见到情侣就送一只出去，反之也有不少过来找他合影的——无论是谁穿上玩偶服总是可爱得不像话，尤其对女生吸引力更大。

 

快十点的时候，被遛了快一个小时的直播间的人总算是想起来今天的主题，纷纷开始叫嚣，高瀚宇也不急，他手里还有一只玫瑰花呢，况且，时间还算，，，早吧。

 

他捏着那只花一边晃来晃去一边倒着很悠闲地走，“不是，大家开心就好嘛，而且今天……”话没说完就撞到了人，他一个重心不稳直接摔地上，整个人大字摊开不说，头套跟手机都被甩出去老远。

 

哎呦，敢情今天这玫瑰花都白送了，就不能给他攒点运气?

 

他自暴自弃在地上躺了一会儿，没想到撞他的人捡了他的手机后先过来拉他，高瀚宇本来也没打算让人拉来着，他这一凑过来，高瀚宇也不好意思起来，连忙攒了劲儿笨拙地爬起来，瞧见人，却是愣了半天。

 

“……大，大爷?！”

 

那人步子不知道怎么的有些晃，像是站不稳，高瀚宇过去扶着他，拿过自己的手机招呼一声不打直接下了播，这时候身边这人才迷迷糊糊地又开口，“你刚刚……说什么?”

 

“呃，那个，，，你是季肖冰吧？”就这张脸，打死高瀚宇都不可能认错的，撇开内心难以自抑的激动还是开口询问。

 

“你认识我?”他看见怀里的人自嘲地笑了笑，像是质问。

 

“我是你的粉丝，忠实粉丝。”感觉到季肖冰压了大半的重量在他身上，高瀚宇将人揽住扶好，乖的不像话。

 

“不要在这里说话，换个地方。”

 

“哦哦哦，好。”

 

十一点左右的光景，人渐渐少了很多，没人注意到他也算是值得庆幸。高瀚宇扶着人往自己车那边去，隐隐觉得有哪里不太对。心里那点奇怪的感觉一直跟随着他。直到将人弄到自己车那里，他脱下玩偶服再去扶人的时候，他才真正觉出问题所在来。

 

这个人身上，烫得那么不正常，仿佛下一秒就要烧起来了。此时此刻瘫坐在地上连站起来的力气都没有。

 

“季老师，你是不是生病了？你身上真的好烫，要不我送你去医院……”事实上，他医院那两个字还没说出口就被他的爱豆扑倒在地，然后那人身上一股清甜好闻的气息扑面而来，紧接着他的嘴唇就被堵住了。

 

并没有觉得脑子里有根弦崩断了什么的，顶多就是大脑实实在在地空了一阵子，但他不过只愣怔了一小会儿就扣着人后脑勺回吻了过去。现在他身体上方的这个人，连呼吐的气息都是烫热的。整个身子都在不受控制地发抖，这太不正常了。高瀚宇只得恋恋不舍地放开那张温软的嘴唇，然后把人扶到自己车的后座。

 

季肖冰今天穿了一身深蓝色的西装，看着禁欲又高冷，因为刚刚一连串的动作，衣服不仅皱巴巴的，外套扣子也开了领带也松了，这样也没了正经的样子，看上去甚至是有点狼狈，可是高瀚宇，偏偏就，硬了。其实这样更多的还有一种，色情，高瀚宇的脑海里后知后觉浮现出这个词来。

 

看着对方躺在后座上微微挣挪的样子，高瀚宇终于是承认自己心里那点隐晦的心思，他就是喜欢这个小明星，不只是粉丝对爱豆的那种，是想陪伴他的那种，想占有他的那种，……想上他的那种。

 

高瀚宇，你可真能耐啊你。

 

停车场里昏暗的灯光只够高瀚宇看清季肖冰对他做了个勾手指的动作，他想也没想就凑了过去，结果被抓住领子摔下去在自己车内这个狭小的空间里艰难地完成了一个翻身。——没错，他又被压在了下面。

 

那人紧追不舍地又贴上来，高瀚宇又开始觉得这，这难不成是烧糊涂了?就在他百思不得其解的时候，那人的一句话让他豁然开朗恍然大悟，但同时也彻底……失去理性思考的能力。

 

他感受到季肖冰急促紊乱的呼吸从脖子一直到耳朵附近，然后嗓音喑哑声音却微颤像是在压抑些什么，“我，我被下了慢性催情剂……你说，你是我粉丝?”尾音之后跟了个略微轻佻的轻笑，像是在嘲笑——不知道是在嘲笑自己还是嘲笑这个说是他粉丝的大男生。

 

高瀚宇吞咽了口口水，感觉到他爱豆—季肖冰季老师除撑在他脑袋旁边那只手的另一只手已经顺着他毛衣的下摆摸上他温热的腰侧，带着凉意让他不自觉瑟缩了一下，不过丝毫没耽搁在听见问题之后肯定地点头并且表达意见传递喜欢，“是，我可喜欢你了。”

 

“喜欢我?”

 

高瀚宇觉得他可能不止被下了催情剂，估计还喝醉了，但是说实话，这种情况，他真的没办法想那么多。身下那只手已经把他的衣服完完全全撩上去了，他只是直勾勾盯着上方那人微张的嘴唇，听见问话也只是不自觉点了点头。

 

然后那人诱惑性地贴近自己的嘴唇，两个人呼吸交融在一起，让本就封闭狭小的空间瞬间就膨胀起来——热意蒸腾地膨胀，挤压大脑，让高瀚宇脑子里只剩下一个念头赤裸裸的叫嚣——上他。不过这个情况看起来，，，他家季老师想上他?

 

“那你是不是愿意……”高瀚宇没等季肖冰把这句话说完就挺身吻上那个他已经肖想许久的嘴唇。良好的腰力让他能够不借助手臂支撑也能停留在现下的位置，得空的双手自然是……往对方身上摸过去。

 

不知道谁先松了牙关，很快两个人的舌尖就抵在一起，相互勾连，然后扫荡对方口腔里的每一个角落，明明两个人都急躁得不像话，却吻出些缠绵的意味来。不过高瀚宇手上的动作可就没那么温柔了。

 

西装外套里的衬衫的扣子本就小，加上身上浸出的汗液根本就抓不住，索性直接找到边缘扯开——高瀚宇甚至感觉到有一个扣子打在他裸露的腹肌上，还有一个蹦到他牛仔裤裤腰的位置卡在那里，有点膈。不过这些都不影响动作，拉开衬衫之后他轻而易举就摸到了皮带，然后解皮带脱裤子什么的都一气呵成简直不能更快更轻松了。

 

如果说之前季肖冰还有点气势压在人身上，那现在……高瀚宇的手掐在他细瘦的腰上，顺着那好看的腰线一路摸上去，季肖冰被摸得一个激灵直接倒人身上了——气势什么的根本就不存在。

 

相比此时衣服往下一抹就可以见人的高瀚宇，季肖冰可不仅仅是狼狈那么简单了，全身上下只有那件单薄的衬衫还挂在肩头，已经勃起的性器在脱掉内裤弹出来之后就被人一把握住，哦，脚上的鞋不知道什么时候都被蹬掉了，只剩下还没有勒到那细白脚腕的短袜——看着更让人血脉贲张。其实和全裸没什么区别了。

 

现在季肖冰已经彻底没了力气，发软的膝盖甚至有些跪不住，全靠高瀚宇支撑着，不知不觉中已经交付了主动权出去。他现在只能捏着高瀚宇厚实的肩膀，把脸埋在他的颈窝里难耐地喘息，希望身下这个人手上的动作能稍微快一点。

 

高瀚宇仿佛感知到他的心思开始上下撸动，甚至用手指恶劣地在已经滴水的铃口轻轻摩挲——这刺激让季肖冰止不住颤抖了一下，粗重的喘吸化成吞咽不住的呻吟，“那里……哈……”

 

高瀚宇侧头过去安抚性地亲了亲他的耳朵，手上继续动作，这种时候应该让他发泄出来就会好很多的吧。

 

不知道过了多久，好像只是一小会儿又好像过了很久，时间几乎变得没有任何意义，季肖冰迷迷糊糊中就泄了一次。

 

高瀚宇把他扶起来看他的脸，刚经历过如此刺激的人说不出来话只能保持一个高频率的喘息，长长的睫毛氤氲了些许湿意不知道是汗水还是泪水，迷乱的眼睛里还有着春情欲意，……实在是，太诱人了。

 

高瀚宇感觉到自己已经硬的发疼，他知道自己有需求，也，也曾经对季肖冰起过反应，但是没想到真真正正面对到人的时候，居然这么……应该说他没想到自己会这么饥渴。

 

他伸了两指到季肖冰嘴巴里，用指头去搅弄他的舌头用唾液润湿自己的手指准备去扩张后面。——他明明以前也没接触过这些东西，但是不知道为什么好像一瞬间就无师自通了。

 

高瀚宇一只手摩挲着开始扩张后面，另一只手还在抚慰季肖冰已经射过一次的性器，嘴上也没闲着，嘴唇安抚地亲过人之后就逡巡着从脸颊，脖子到锁骨那里，再往下开始就用上了舌头，直到胸前的两点上又用了牙齿，又啃又咬又吸。不过季肖冰居然意料之外地很是敏感以致反应激烈，而且这种敏感显然不同于因为催情剂而致身体发抖的敏感。

 

“啊……你……”一阵一阵的战栗从被触碰的地方蔓延开来，让季肖冰本就不甚清醒的大脑彻底沉沦在欲望里。

 

唾液加上精液的润滑效果居然还不错，因为察觉有东西往里探，季肖冰的穴口甚至不自觉收缩了一下，仿佛在主动往里吃，高瀚宇顺势将手指往里送，在感到有些阻碍的时候就顺着内壁轻轻按压，旋转着往内部深入直到整个手指都迈进去。第一根手指被容纳之后，后面的就容易的多，很快就三根手指一起进出。

 

高瀚宇感觉到手指上的热意让他有点上头——快要喷鼻血那种，他耐着性子继续打磨抠挖，然后又加快撸动的速度，在他的指关节不知道磨到内壁哪个点的时候，季肖冰的身体猛的一弹，在高瀚宇手里的性器一抖再一次射了出来。

 

这次高瀚宇不再犹豫，抽了手指出来换自己的抵上去，在入口处慢慢划了几个圈就坚定地沉了进去。当然，人他扶着呢。

 

季肖冰还没从刚刚的高潮中缓过神来，身体处于一种很放松的状态，所以高瀚宇的进入并没有太大困难。等到一整根都埋进去的时候，高瀚宇刚堪堪松了一口气，身上的人就察觉到身后的感觉紧张起来，夹得他很爽但是有点疼。

 

最后还是摸上脖子扣着后脑勺让两个人重新吻在一起，先是轻轻地啄几下，然后便再也不舍的分开，舌尖抵着舌尖吸吮，轻柔又缠绵。感觉到怀里的人又放松下来，高瀚宇才慢慢动作起来。

 

一开始动作不是很激烈，但是很有规律，高瀚宇扶着季肖冰精瘦的腰，心里感慨这人果然还是太瘦了，身下慢慢的抽出一些再缓缓地推进去，高瀚宇约摸着季肖冰适应的差不多之后就开始加快速度抽插，性器狠狠地蹭过体内某一点的时候，身上那人的喘息声直接带上了哭腔，快感来得凶猛且肆意让季肖冰差点招架不住。

 

高瀚宇只觉得夹住他性器的内壁剧烈收缩了一下，让他几乎要泄出来，他扶着这人的腰退出来一些，然后不等人反应放松过来就狠狠地撞进去。这一次他没有再停留，一次比一次用力，一次比一次进的更深，将他平时健身的狠劲儿全拿了出来，恨不得把自己都埋进去。

 

季肖冰仰着头，被顶得一句话都说不出来，出口的声音除了喘息就是呻吟，他的双腿被架在高瀚宇的臂弯上，打开的弧度是连他自己都无法想象的，身下这人的顶弄隔一会儿就有那么一两次擦过敏感点，他已经泄过两次的性器在这种刺激下又微微勃起，因为没有被抚慰，总觉得还有些不满足。这时候高瀚宇突然想起来他这个，这才又腾了一只手抚上他的。因为有些被安抚到，季肖冰下意识将双腿往高瀚宇腰上拢了拢。然后……

 

然后高瀚宇有点被这一乖巧的行为鼓励到的感觉，身下的动作越来越快，季肖冰如果不扒着高瀚宇就会滑下去，喘息声也越发重起来。

 

最后几下重重地抽插，高瀚宇便射了出来，而季肖冰在前后双重刺激下也跟着达到了高潮。

 

季肖冰已经脱力了，毕竟他已经射过三次了。高瀚宇试了试他的体温，已经不是那么烫了，这一番运动之后，呼吸也开始慢慢平稳。应该是太累的缘故，这人还没等他退出来就睡了过去。高瀚宇鬼使神差地凑过去在他嘴唇上又亲了几下，才缓缓退出来。简单收拾一下后决定先把人带自己家里。……要不然也没办法。

 

对高瀚宇来说，这个圣诞节绝对是他有生以来过的最好的，他现在甚至有点感谢那天的打赌了。庆幸之余又觉得后怕，万一今天他要是没去那里没有遇到他呢？然后又开始奇怪，明明九点才刚发过微博的人转眼就陷入了这样的窘迫。怎么也想不明白所以干脆请了一天假在家。

 

算计着做什么饭等人醒顺便陪着他。

 

季肖冰醒过来的时候抱着那床散发着阳光气息的被子愣了好久，这个被子，真的让他有一种浸在阳光里暖洋洋的感觉，惬意之后大脑里出现的却是一个男人饿狼一般的眼神对他说:“我可喜欢你了。”

 

昨天的记忆慢慢一点点不可控制地进入大脑，季肖冰第一反应并不是因为被人暗算喝了催情剂的气愤，是昨天晚上和一个，自己连人家名字都不知道的人做了荒唐事，……而且如果没记错的话他好像是被上那个。

 

有句mmp不知当讲不当讲，，，，，，

 

“咦，季老师你醒了？！”

 

“咳咳，那个，昨天……”

 

“昨天的事——你可要负责。”

 

“什么?！明明……”明明吃亏的人是他好不好？不是，等一下，他吃亏个什么?啊？……其实他也是……

 

“如果你不愿意的话，那我对你负责好了。”

 

“啊！?”这个转的有点太快了吧？嗯?

 

“你经纪人打过电话了，啊对，我接的，我跟他说了你的情况，他确认安全之后，让我转告你说人已经找到了后续事情他来处理，让你不要再担心了好好休息一下。那……”本身离他还有些距离的人突然就扑倒他面前，昨天模糊中看见的那张棱角分明的脸清醒状态下看，除了帅气还有些昨天就可以觉出的乖巧，季肖冰的视线第一时间聚焦在人嘴唇上，那里的唇珠色泽很漂亮，让人想咬上去。

 

完了……季肖冰暗暗想。

 

“我们来讨论一下昨天的事情?”

 


End file.
